darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Etceteria
Etceteria is a city located on an island east of the kingdom of Miscellania. Like Miscellania, Etceteria is a monarchy and is ruled by Queen Sigrid. In the past, the two monarchies were in a war and there was considerable distrust of Miscellania and its ruler, King Vargas, on the part of Queen Sigrid. During the Throne of Miscellania quest, an adventurer becomes regent of Miscellania and negotiates a peace treaty between the two monarchs. During the Royal Trouble quest, mistrust has built up between the kingdoms as items have gone missing from each country and each country believes soldiers from the other country's army are taking them. The regent adventurer discovers that neither side has an army at all, and dejected teenagers led by Arnold had taken the items. The adventurer restores peace between the countries and helps promote the idea that Vargas and Sigrid should marry. During the Blood Runs Deep quest, Vargas and Sigrid do marry, thus uniting Miscellania and Etceteria as a dual monarchy, with two monarchs. Etceteria has two usable Farming patches (bush and spirit tree) and three unusable ones. A small Summoning obelisk is near the farming patches. There is also a bank and two stores, a green grocer and a fish monger, on the island. During and after the quest Royal Trouble, an entrance to the Miscellania and Etceteria Dungeon can be used; the entrance is by the south-eastern castle wall. After the completion of Royal Trouble, five Etceterian locals will gather resources for the player for the Managing Miscellania activity. Note: Killing Skraelings or any Etceterian citizens on this island does not reduce the loyalty rating for Managing Miscellania, unlike on Miscellania. Travel * Players can travel between Rellekka and Miscellania (and then on to Etceteria) via boat, by talking to or right-clicking the nearby Sailor, who shall let you use the boat only if you have completed The Fremennik Trials quest. In Rellekka the boat is located at the docks just north of the marketplace. In Miscellania the boat is located at the dock on the south-eastern part of the island. When arriving at Miscellania, players wearing Fremennik sea boots 2 or better can jump from the north end of the dock onto Etceteria. This is considerably faster than walking north to the bridge connecting the two islands. * Players with level 30 Construction can move their Player-owned house to Rellekka for 10,000 coins. They can then simply use the Teleport to House spell, leave the house, and then walk a short distance north to get the boat to Miscellania. * Players who have a player-owned house in any location can use a chipped teleport to house teletab to teleport to the Rellekka house portal (and from there walk north to the boat). Players must have completed the Love Story quest to be able to make chipped teletabs. * Fairy ring code teleports the player north of the castle on Miscellania. Players must have progressed through part of the Fairy Tale II - Cure a Queen quest to teleport using fairy rings. * Players with level 83 Farming can grow a Spirit tree on Etceteria and then use the spirit trees to teleport to and from the tree on the island. Players must have completed the Tree Gnome Village quest to teleport using spirit trees. * Players can also cast Waterbirth Teleport, and take the boat back to Rellekka. Players must have completed the Lunar Diplomacy quest to be able to use the Lunar spellbook, as well as having level 72 magic for Waterbirth Teleport. * The Lunar Home Teleport spell can be used for access to Lunar Isle without runes and only requires level 65 magic. Players can then go outside of the village and head south-east to the boat which takes them to Pirate's Cove. From there, Lokar Searunner provides transport to Rellekka. * Using the Fremennik province lodestone, which is east of Rellekka and north-east of its entrance. Players can teleport using the lodestone, then take the boat to Miscellania/Etceteria. * Players with a charged Ring of Wealth can teleport directly to Miscellania with one of its charges, then walk across the bridge to Etceteria. Notable features Managing Miscellania Bank and Shops There is a bank on the far north-eastern part of the island. This bank is useful for players on Miscellania or Etceteria who discover they need something (typically, a tool to do work for Managing Miscellania) or who wish to deposit their crops harvested from the Etceterian farming patches. Otherwise, the bank is little used as it rather remote. The banker seems to wear Lathas' amulet or possibly the Pendant of Lucien. The courtyard of the Etceterian castle has a market area with a Greengrocer, who sells and buys some vegetables, and a Fishmonger, who sells and buys some fish. The courtyard also has fish and vegetable stalls, where some fish and vegetables can be thieved. Level 2 Thieving is required for the vegetable stall, which can yield cabbages, garlic, onions, potatoes, or tomatoes, and level 42 for the fish stall, which can yield raw salmon, tuna, or lobster. Players who fail their thieving attempt can be attacked by a level 2 Guard. Players who are caught stealing from one of these stalls cannot buy anything from the greengrocer or fishmonger (depending upon which stall the player was trying to stealing from) for about 48 hours (instead of the usual 15–30 minutes for other stalls). Unlike the market area in the Miscellanian castle, getting caught stealing from the Etceterian stalls does not decrease the loyalty rating for Managing Miscellania. Greengrocer store The Island Greengrocer sells vegetables for a small price. It can be stolen from with 2 Thieving. Fishmonger The Etceteria Fish sells fish for a price. It can be stolen from with 42 Thieving. Bush Patch There is a Bush patch in Etceteria. Etceteria Dungeon Miscellania & Etceteria Dungeon has various shops and can only be entered half-way through Royal Trouble. Here you can buy various items from various shops. NPCs * Arnor * Ashild * A Banker * Carpenter Kjallak, who is involved with hardwood trees for Managing Miscellania. * Farmer Fromund, who is involved with farming for Managing Miscellania. * A Fishmonger * A Guard by the dungeon. Unlike most guards, this guard is a non-attackable NPC rather than an attackable monster. * Haming * Helga * Matilda * Moldof * Rhazien, who will tend the bush farming patch for the player. * A Tool leprechaun * Yulf Squecks, a gnome who will tend the spirit tree patch for the player. Monsters * Two level 2 Skraelings in the market area. * Level 2 Rabbits, west of the castle. * Level 1 Chickens, in the courtyard and north of the castle. Trivia * The dungeon entrance prevents players from walking around the outside of the castle along its eastern wall. Players who can enter the dungeon and are walking from the north can continue by entering the dungeon and immediately leaving it, as they will reappear south of the entrance. Players wishing to walk in the other direction cannot use this trick as exiting the dungeon always places the player on the south side of the entrance. * As with all Managing Miscellania resources, the player can use the teak trees, mahogany trees, and allotment/flower patches only do to work for the island's inhabitants. No resources can be directly harvested from these items. * The title "Etceteria" most likely comes from the word "etcetera", meaning "and other things". This is probably due to the fact that the island is aloof from the more common playable areas in RuneScape. * The banker appears to be wearing a female version of the Pendant of lucien. fi:Etceteria nl:Etceteria Category:Locations Category:Cities Category:Throne of Miscellania Category:Royal Trouble